Hollow conduit has been used to enclose insulated electrical wires in installations where the wire has to be protected from the environment. Typically such conduit is used on exterior surfaces or underground. Bundles of wires are fed through a hollow casing and each wire is hardwired to outlets and switches fastened to the exterior surface of the casing in special boxes. Complete insulation and protection of hardwired systems is hard to achieve. Hard wiring is labor intensive and time consuming and, therefore, expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,627 describes a pre-formed electrical wiring system with plug-in electrical components and lines which utilize conductive wires embedded within a flexible insulating material. Each line comprises a plurality of conductive wires and at least one soft metal wire to provide a means for forming a line to any required shape. The bare conducting wires extend from the insulation and connections between components are made with male-to-female plug-in connections. The wiring system is adapted for interior use and is embedded within a molded structure.
It is an objective of this invention to provide a pre-formed electrical wiring system which eliminates loose wires and hardwiring, is easy to install and is completely insulated from the environment.
It is another objective of this invention to provide a connector for electrically connecting two or more components of the wiring system together.